


Makkachin Vicchan & Sochi

by SparklePuppy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vicchan Lives, puppy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklePuppy/pseuds/SparklePuppy
Summary: Christophe dropped down beside him. “You are such a sap when it comes to dogs. Paying for a stranger’s dog?”





	Makkachin Vicchan & Sochi

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first YOI story! This show has taken over my life in the month since I first was introduced to it. I should probably hope that there's some sort of antidote for it, but I won't. Because I can't help but love idiots in love with fluffy puppies. Enjoy :)
> 
> PS: My headcannon is that Makkachin is a girl. She will always be a girl in my stories.

Victor gently pushed his body through yoga poses, stretching muscles and easing his pre-competition nerves. He glanced up for a moment when the phone of the skater across from him chimed. The younger man's voice was quiet, answering in Japanese to the caller while he flashed a quick apologetic smile to the others stretching near him. He was on Victor's shortlist of skaters to watch. Yuuri Katsuki was extremely inconsistent, falling in as many if not more competitions than he didn't. But when he was having a good day, he was easily one of the most beautiful skaters among the top tier. If he could become more consistent with his good days, he would give Victor competition for the top of the podium.

The Russian glanced up in alarm when he heard a muffled wail from the man. His free hand was fisted against his mouth as he fought to hold in his tears and his sobs. The other competitors were openly staring. Christophe's eyes met Victor's and he gave a slight shrug. Frustration caused Victor's muscles to clench. He had been looking forward to watching Katsuki's routine in person. He wanted to feel pressure from the young man for the podium.

Victor strode over angrily and jerked the phone away from Yuuri. “Who is this? Why are you making Katsuki upset so close to his performance?” He demanded in English cutting off a woman's rapid stream of Japanese.

“I… so-sorry… What?” The woman spoke again after a moment.

“Katsuki had to perform in less than an hour. Couldn't your call have waited?” Victor spoke slower in case the woman hadn't understood his accented English.

The woman sighed. “Its an emergency. Who is this?”

“Victor Nikiforov.” He glanced down at the bowed head near his knee wondering if he should return the phone to its owner. Yuuri's shoulders were still shaking with sobs so he kept the phone to his own ear. “Who is this?”

“Mari, Yuuri’s sister. I didn't mean to upset him but it was a family emergency.”

Victor gestured frantically at Christophe hoping he would understand to go find Yuuri's coach. “Does he need to leave?” The Swiss man hurried up from his stretching position and into the hallway where most of the coaches had gathered to chat.

“No, but…” she trailed off.

“What is it?” Victor asked.

“His dog. I know most people think that it's silly but he loves Vicchan. His dog is sick and probably won't last through the next day without a very expensive treatment. We just can't afford it.”

“I'll pay for the treatment. I'll have the money wired to you. How much?” Victor crossed the room in long strides to reach his own training bag

The sister coughed in surprise. “We can't accept. It's too generous.”

“I love my own dog very much and understand Katsuki’s pain. Repayment can be discussed after the competition. How much?” He repeated. He mentally converted the yen that she told him into rubles and wrote a number down on his notepad. “I need your name and number. I’ll have my coach wire the money to you immediately.”

“What’s going on?” Yuuri’s coach arrived followed quickly by Yakov.

Victor passed the notepad to Yakov. “Have that amount wired from my account to this woman. Immediately.” The coach gave him a look that said he would demand explanations later but left to comply with the skater’s order. Victor turned to the Italian coach squatting beside the distraught man on the floor. “His sister called with bad news about his dog. He’s taking it hard. I thought that you might know best how to help him.”

Celestino nodded. “Come on, Yuuri.” He gripped his arm and gently coaxed him into standing. “Thanks for finding me.”

“Of course.” Victor watched the coach hurry his skater out of the room to find some privacy. He sighed and slowly sank back down to resume his stretching routine.

Christophe dropped down beside him. “You are such a sap when it comes to dogs. Paying for a stranger’s dog?”

Victor shrugged one shoulder. “I would be devastated if I received that phone call about Makkachin. I’m not the cold asshole that people think I am.”

“No, of course you aren’t. You’re just an idiot over dogs.” Chris laughed and stood up to leave the Russian man to his own thoughts.

He slipped his headphones in and blocked out what was happening around him as he carefully warmed up his muscles. He stopped when the young man appeared before him dressed for his program, twisting his hands together nervously. “I… thank you for offering to help pay for my dog’s treatment. I’ll make sure we pay you back,” Yuuri’s breath hitched.

“We haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Victor Nikiforov.” He held his hand out.

Yuuri swallowed and hesitantly put his hand into the older man’s. “Katsuki Yuuri. I mean, my family and everyone calls me Yuuri. Katsuki is my family name.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Yuuri. I don’t expect repayment but if you insist we can discuss it after the competition is over.” Victor smiled.

Yuuri nodded, his eyes darting around the room before settling on Victor again. “It’s a dream to skate on the same ice as you. I… I’m such a mess. I know I’m going to mess this up.”

Victor leaned forward slightly and clasped Yuuri’s shoulders. “Yuuri, listen to me. I want you to take all this that you’re feeling and put it into your program. You have a real chance to beat me if you can focus. I want you to challenge me. But to do that you have to get control of yourself.”

The young man’s chin tilted up and his brown eyes bore into Victor’s own blue. His jaw clenched and he gave a short nod. “I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t,” Victor said softly watching the young man leave the room.

~*~

Victor glanced up from carefully zipping his costume into the garment bag when he heard a soft cough. Yuuri was standing there with his hands folded in front of himself, chewing his lip shyly. The younger man had ended up finishing fourth, so they hadn’t shared the podium together but Yuuri had ended up with a respectable performance despite his emotional upheaval.

“I just wanted to say thank you again. Vicchan is improving because of the treatment. Thank you.” The Japanese man said softly.

Victor gave him a genuine smile. “Good, I’m glad. Do you have a picture?”

“Oh, yeah! Yeah!” Yuuri jerked his phone from his pocket and quickly opened his photo gallery to a folder of photos of his beloved poodle. He passed the phone to the Russian. “He’s a miniature poodle.”

An undignified squeal escaped Victor. “He’s a mini Makkachin. Oh, I want to meet him in person.” He made cooing noises at a photo of Vicchan rolling in flowers.

Yuuri blinked at him. “Oh, well, he lives with my parents in Hasetsu. That’s where I grew up. I haven’t seen him for a few years actually. I train in the US.”

Blue eyes raised. “You should definitely go home next time you get a chance. This little boy needs you. I can’t imagine being away from Makkachin for that long. Even just for competitions, I don’t like leaving her at the kennels.” Victor handed back the phone.

“Yeah, I’ll try. It’s just expensive to arrange sometimes.” Yuuri stared at the photo on the phone. He took a deep breath and raised his gaze to meet Victor’s. “Anyways, thank you. I’ll pay you back what you sent my sister. Not all at once, but in payments, if you’ll let me.”

“You really don’t have to. I’m happy to do it for another dog papa in need.” Victor waved him off before reaching for his bag to finish packing his belongings.

Yuuri straightened. “Yes, I do. I would appreciate it if you would give me your address so that I could repay you.”

Victor studied him for a moment before nodding. He knew that it was probably a blow to the man’s pride to have to take charity for his dog. “Alright, on the condition that with every payment, you send me a new picture of Vicchan.”

“I can do that.” Yuuri nodded quickly.

“Great. I like that name Vicchan. Why did you name him that? I named Makkachin after my favorite coffee.” Victor slid the zipper of his bag closed and set his skate case on top.

A flush overtook Yuuri’s face. “Oh, well, I… It’s a, um, nickname the Americans call it. I shortened it and added -chan because I care for him so much.”

“So what’s his name?” Victor smiled.

“Victor,” Yuuri mumbled and turned his face away. “I was young, and you’ve always been my skating idol.”

A laugh bubbled out. “Well, I’m very honored that you named your dog after me. I hope I get to meet my little namesake in person one day. Here’s my contact information.” Victor held out a paper that he had already written his address and cell phone number on for Yuuri. “I’ll see you next time we compete against each other, yeah?”

“Yes,” Yuuri nodded clutching the paper.

~*~

Victor sank down onto his couch with Makkachin cuddling close. He took a few minutes to relax with her before turning his attention to the pile of mail on his coffee table. He sorted out the bills and junk mail. “Look Makkachin, we got a letter from Yuuri and Vicchan.” He held up the envelope with Yuuri's now familiar scrawl across the front.

She thumped her tail and snuggled closer. Victor carefully split open the envelope. He wouldn't admit it to anyone besides Makkachin but he had kept every letter the younger man had sent him with his repayments and photos of Vicchan. The first few had been short, barely a few lines about how Vicchan was progressing with his health. Victor had written back each time relaying some new adventure he had had with Makkachin or reliving a beloved memory along with an acknowledgment that he had received the money. Yuuri's letters had steadily increased as he grew more comfortable writing to Victor. Memories of his own beloved poodle had morphed into stories about training, his roommate, and life in general in the United States.

Unfolding the letter, Victor settled back on the couch. He tucked the enclosed check back into the envelope. “Want me to read it out loud? Hm, girl?” He asked Makkachin. She thumped her tail in response.

He nodded. “Alright. _Dear Victor_. I'm sure it was an accident that he forgot to address you, my darling. He knows we read the letters together.” He cooed at her, smiling brightly when her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

“Where was I? Oh yes. _Dear Victor. Sorry for the delay between letters._ Ciao Ciao _has been pushing me hard in training and any spare time I've had has been taken up planning a trip back home. I've decided to extend my trip to Japan for Nationals, staying two extra weeks in Hasetsu._ Oh! He'll get to see Vicchan! That's so exciting. Remind me to tell him to give Vicchan lots of snuggles and kisses from us in my return letter.” Makkachin thumped her tail while Victor sipped his tea.

“ _My parents have also assured me that it was acceptable to extend an invitation to visit_ to _you as well. They want you to know how much they and Mari appreciate your kindness towards Vicchan. I don't know how the timing coincides with your training schedule, but you're more than welcome at the onsen if you wish. I've arranged for ice time at the local rink for myself and could probably get some time for you as well. I don't know the details about traveling internationally with dogs but Makkachin is welcome as well if she's able to come._ See Baby, Yuuri didn't forget you. He wants you to visit Japan.” Victor scratched behind Makkachin's ears while he considered the logistics of taking her with him. He knew some people who might be able to pull strings and do him favors so she wouldn't have to be quarantined. “Maybe. We'll see what some of Papa's friends say. You'll need a new suitcase for the trip though.”

She rolled onto her back for belly rubs while he finished the letter. “ _I understand if you don't want to come or aren't able to. I just thought it might be nice for you to meet Vicchan in person like you had said you wanted to. Give Makkachin a belly rub for me. Sincerely, Yuuri._ ”

Victor folded the letter and slid it into the envelope before studying the newest picture of his namesake. Vicchan was rolling on the beach. Yuuri had captioned it “Mari was not amused.” He laughed, rising to take the picture to the collection of Makkachin and now Vicchan photos on the fridge. He placed it under a heart-shaped magnet with a photo of Makkachin napping. He placed a few phone calls while staring at the photos. After getting answers to questions about how to get his beloved dog into Japan for a short trip, he leaned across the back of the couch to grin at her. “Well my beautiful sweetheart, we are going to Japan.”

~*~

Victor and Makkachin watched eagerly out the window as the cab driver drove towards the Yu-Topia Akatsuki Onsen. After being cooped up on a 12-plus hour flight and three more hours on the train to Hasetsu, both of them just wanted to stretch their legs. He was hoping that the daylight would linger long enough for them to walk the beach that he had heard so much about in Yuuri’s letters. Maybe Yuuri and Vicchan would be able to join them for the stroll. “Look Makkachin, there’s where we’re going. It’s so pretty. I hope you get along with Vicchan. You need more friends.”

When the cab driver slowed to a stop, Victor grabbed Makkachin’s leash and stepped out. A young woman hurried out of the building to remove the luggage from the car while he carefully counted out the yen and gave a fumbling thank you in Japanese to the driver. “You must be Nikiforov-san. I am Katsuki Mari.”

He nodded. “I am. I’m sorry, I can’t keep the honorifics straight so I’m not sure what I should call you.”

“Mari-san is fine. And you must be Makkachin.” She leaned down to pat her. Makkachin politely held up a paw for the woman to shake. “Aw, aren’t you just adorable?”

Victor beamed down at his furry child. “Yes, she is.”

“She’s bigger than Vicchan. He’s with Yuuri at the ice rink right now. They should be back soon. Let’s get you to a room.” She hoisted Makkachin’s sparkly purple suitcase and led Victor inside. She explained the rules of the onsen, that Makkachin should be kept with him or a member of the family to ensure that she did not disturb the paying guests and that her parents were both semi-fluent in English if he was in need of something. She led him through a door. “This goes to the family wing. You’re a guest of the family, not the inn,” she smiled back at him before starting up the staircase.

“I really don’t mind paying for my room,” Victor stated.

She glanced back at him. “No. You did so much for Vicchan and Yuuri. You’re a family guest. This is you.” She slid open a door and gestured he and Makkachin inside. She watched him survey the room. “I know that it’s probably not as fancy as what you’re used to.”

He shook his head with a smile quickly. “It’s more than fine. Really. I don’t want you to put yourself out for me.”

“We’re not,” she smiled. “I’ll let you get settled. If you need anything just let someone in my family know.”

“Thank you,” he nodded. He started unpacking his suitcases. He had probably packed way too much clothing for a nearly two-week stay, especially since the Katsuki family would probably allow him to make use of their laundry facilities if he asked, but he had wanted to be prepared for whatever activity came up. He had packed plenty of casual clothes, including several items that he could layer if the weather turned colder from the mild temperatures that were predicted. Several garments of workout gear had made their way into his case. It was still the middle of the skating season. He had to make sure that he got on the ice at least every third day during his visit and would have to jog every day that he wasn't on the ice. Yuuri told him that arrangements had been made for Victor to have ice time at a local rink, but he wasn't sure just how much time had been arranged. He had also packed several outfits that could be classified as date outfits. If he was allowing himself to get his hopes up, he wanted the Japanese skater might return his feelings of attraction.

Makkachin lifted her head, angling it towards the door signaling the arrival of Yuuri and Vicchan. The later sheltered in his human’s arms in case the two pups didn’t take to each other right away. “Hello, I hope your flight went well?” Yuuri spoke almost bashfully. When Makkachin made no move to approach him, he gently set Vicchan on his feet. The smaller poodle rushed across the floor to make friends.

“It did. Thank you. Your family’s home is beautiful.” Victor nodded and slipped his favorite grey silk shirt into the drawer.

“That shirt is rather fancy for hanging around an onsen with two dogs.” Yuuri watched him.

Victor smiled at him and raked his eyes over Yuuri’s figure, shown off by his slim track pants and clingy t-shirt. “I wanted to be prepared for whatever might happen. Perhaps you’ll find me charming enough to ask me for a date to a fancy restaurant.”

A blush raced across Yuuri’s cheeks. “Pe-perhaps,” he stuttered quietly before flashing a sheepish grin at his Russian guest.

~*~

Yurio’s nostrils flared as he listened to the older Russian cooing over something on his phone. “What are you looking at Old Man? You’re supposed to be showing me choreography!”

Victor looked up with a lovesick expression that had become common on his face in the two years that he had been dating and coaching Yuuri. “Yuuri sent me a photo of the baby. She’s taking to Makkachin and Vicchan really well.”

“Oh my god. You’re looking a picture of your damn dogs? And stop calling it the baby! It’s a dog! You’re going to make people think you have a human child with Katsudon.” Yuri considered stomping his foot but didn’t want to get yelled at by Yakov for causing a divot in his ice rink. He settled for throwing his arms up in frustration instead. “Or they’re going to think you’re delusional or something!”

“But she is a baby. She’s only nine weeks old, Yurio. That’s still a baby. And she’s a she. Not an it. I find that extremely offensive that you refer to my child that way.” Victor pursed his lips and blinked at the teenager. “I won’t show you any choreography until you apologize.”

“Are you kidding me?” The blond shrieked drawing the attention of his rink mates.

Victor tilted his head and watched him expectantly. Yuri returned his stare. “Fine, FINE! I’m sorry that I called your new dog it. I’m sure she’s lovely. Now, will you get your ass on the ice and show me my routine?”

“Yes.” Victor smiled brightly and joined him on the ice.

Ruffling his bangs with a sigh, Yuri gave in to the temptation gnawing at him. “What’s it’s-her name? Did you pick yet?”

“We named her Sochi, after the city where we met for the first time. Isn’t she darling?” Victor grinned and shoved the phone towards him.

Yuri studied the image of Makkachin, Vicchan, and the newly named Sochi laying together in a line, big to small. The trio of poodles was nearly as cute as his Potya, although he would never admit it to the besotted man. He did have an image to uphold. He rolled his eyes and pushed away Victor’s arm. “Yeah, freaking adorable. Now skate!”


End file.
